On an operating system such as Windows, there are folders or desktop filters to automatically arrange files by different attributes such as date, file type, etc. A user can set predefined views for listing content or change view for each folder as needed. The files are displayed on, for example, a traditional flat screen display.
A flexible display is different from the more prevalent traditional flat screen displays used in most electronics devices. In the recent years there has been a growing interest from numerous consumer electronics manufacturers to apply this display technology in e-readers, mobile phones and other consumer electronics. The advantage of a flexible display is that any type of bending shapes can be given any place on the flexible display. In other words, the flexible display has different bending patterns.